The Chosen One
by XxGlenn CocoxX
Summary: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or will he loose him to the fairies?
1. Preface

Well… I decided to put this idea on here for everyone to commented and criticize. I want to know whether I should write it or not.

I was sitting in my room reading my Torchwood magazine, looking at the section about the episode 'Small Worlds' and of coarse because of my obsession with Ianto an idea popped into my head so I wrote it down and wrote a little bit of the story to give you an idea of where I'm going with this, so enjoy. I need comments, criticism and any idea's anyone has about this.

Title: The Chosen One

Setting: This story is set instead of 'Small Worlds'

Characters: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Lisa Hallett (And maybe others if I think of them or add them in)

Pairings: Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Owen (Just for something different and a little fun)

Rating: M, for violence, sexual themes f+m and m+m, smut, coarse language, murder, (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)

Summery: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or would he loose him to the fairies?

Comments: Proves how screwed up I really am… Enjoy and PLEASE comment. I want to know whether I should write it or not… ^_^

Preface

Ianto had a fifteen minute walk home but he could usually starch it out to half an hour if he walked slow enough. He regretted going home, knowing the what would happen as soon as his step father got home. As he walked threw the park a strong wind picked up. A little confused, Ianto looked around and suddenly the feeling hit him like a wave at the beach, the security, he felt like he could take on the world. The wind blew around him but it never touched him. He watched the beautiful, shimmering shapes danced around him and all he could hear was the same verse over and over again, sung by heavenly voices.

Come away, oh, human child.

To the water and the wind, with a fairies, hand in hand.

For the world is more full of weeping,

Then you can understand.

*****

"Jack!" Toshiko called from her desk as she squinted at the computer screen in front of her.

"What's up, Tosh?" he asked walking over and sitting a hand on her shoulder as she zoomed in on a weather map.

"Look at this… This is a park and there are strong winds, almost hurricane speed winds but only in that park," she explained to him.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked as they watched the swirling lines fade and disappear. Tosh brought up another program.

"There's been strange whether patterns in Cardiff for the past week and a bit." She explained. "Jack what is it? What's happening?" she demanded turning to face him as suddenly red petals began raining from above them. He looked around the hub at the other team members as the petals began to pile up around his feet, their worried expressions turning to his for an answer.

"Not again…" was all he whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Chosen One

Setting: This story is set instead of 'Small Worlds'

Characters: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Steffan Vaughan, Enaid Vaughan (And maybe others if I think of them or add them in)

Pairings: Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Owen (Just for something different and a little fun)

Rating: M, for violence, sexual themes f+m and m+m, smut, coarse language, murder, self harm, (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)

Summery: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or would he loose him to the fairies?

Comments: Proves how screwed up I really am… Enjoy and PLEASE comment. I want to know whether I should write it or not… ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Owen walked out of the autopsy bay and went straight over to his computer.

"Anyone seen Suzie?" he asked not looking up at the inhabitants of the hub as he read threw a report Toshiko had written about the gauntlet they had found.

"Up here!" Suzie called down to him. Jack headed in the direction of her voice but only ended up on his face, sending the papers flying in all directions.

"Damn," he mumbled as he began collecting them, Owen came over to help. "Your ass looks great in those jeans," Jack whispered to Owen. Of coarse Owen being Owen turned to give the Captain a better view. With a muffled groan Jack climbed to his feet, straightening to pile in his hands.

"You know you like it that way," Owen whispered back as he handed his pile to Jack.

"You're a bloody tease," hissed Jack as he turned and made his way towards Suzie feeling Owen grab his ass as he turned and headed back to his desk. Jack walked up to where Suzie was playing with the metal glove they had found a few weeks back. "Suzie, your getting obsessed with that thing. Put it away,"

"But, Jack…"

"No buts. I want you to label it as unknown and put it down in the archives. You have other things you need to be working on," he hissed dangerously before throwing the papers down with a loud noise and turning away.

"Jack," called Toshiko as he walked passed her desk on his way to his office.

"What's up?" he sat his hand on her shoulder and looked at the screens in front of her. She pointed at one of the screens in front of her.

"It looks like some sort of meteorite," she explained.

"Alright, Tosh, track it to where it lands. We had better check it out. Suzie, grab the SUV and Owen, grab the equipment your going to need to analyze it."

"Yeah, sure. Problem is there's been a weevil sighting in town," Owen told him checking the police lines.

"You three go check out the crash sight. I'll grab the weevil and make my way over," Jack told them as Suzie headed for the SUV. Jack followed her into the Torchwood garage, shoving the weevil spray and hand clamps into his pocket as he walked over to the car cover. He ripped it off. "Come on, old girl. Time to go for a drive," Jack said running his hand over the bonnet of the racing green triumph and climbing in behind the wheel. It started loudly, the v8 engine growling as he drove out threw the garage door hidden in the nearby house. He drove towards the center of town, parking on the side of the street and climbing out, looking around at the police and ambulances. He walked straight towards the closest police woman, pulling out his ID. "Torchwood. What's going on?" She turned to look at him.

"Some sort of creature, it's gone into the shopping center and attacked three people," she told him, the confusion flashing across her face. "What's Torchwood? Who are you?" she asked, her eyes running down his military coat.

"Captain Jack Harkness, special ops," he told her before walking into the crime scene, flashing his ID at everyone who protested.

"It's not safe," he heard some one call to him as he stepped threw the automatic doors. He could smell the weevil and he could hear it on the bottom floor, moving inside one of the shops. He walked over, pulling the can of weevil repellant out of his pocket and looking in at the blood covered creature ripping out the throat of one of its victims.

"What the hell is it?" demanded to Welsh voice he had been listening to a minute ago. He turned to see the police woman standing behind him. He turned as the creature struck him, its claws digging into the side of his face.

"Run!" he screamed at her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the needle of sedative. "Run!" he screamed again and this time she seemed to take him seriously. She turned and disappeared form sight as he pulled the bag out of his pocket, slipping it over the, now unconscious, weevils head. He threw its body over his shoulder and walked out one of the back doors, avoiding all the media and police. He moved quickly throwing the weevil across the back seat of the car.

"Jack, you better get out here," Tosh said suddenly threw the com in his ear.

"On my way now," he told her pulling out into the traffic and heading towards the large column of smoke billowing into the air. The last thing he saw was the police woman standing on the edge of the street. He smiled and put his foot down.

* * *

Ianto sat in his room, his face pushed into his pillow as his tears soaked the fabric. All he could hear was his mother and step father screaming at each other.

"It's your fault!" yelled Steffan.

"There is nothing wrong with him," Ianto listened to the sound of skin hitting skin as Steffan slapped his mother.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," he slapped her against and Ianto sobbed into his pillow, clutching his legs to his chest. "You should respect everything I do for you, everything I do for that little bastard,"

"Don't ever talk about my son that way," he heard her cry out in pain as brought his fist into her gut. Why did he have to be so week? Why couldn't he go down their and protect his mother? Instead he reached for the pocket knife he kept in his top draw. He grabbed his I-pod from his pocket, shoving the headphones into his ears to block out the sounds his mother was making. In a few minutes he would be apologizing and telling her he would never do it again and she would believe him just like every other night and Ianto couldn't stand to listen to her beg for his forgiveness. Ianto rolled the sleeve of his school jacket to his elbow revealing the mass of red lines. Without even thinking about it he dragged the blade of the knife across his skin. It hurt a lot but it was nothing towards the pain that he felt knowing he sat in his room and let that monster hurt his mother. After the blood was dripping off his arm onto the sheets of his bed he slipped the knife into his draw and pulled his shirt over his head. The yelling had stopped and he could hear them talking quietly, not being able to make out the words. He pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and climbed into bed. The darkness of sleep washing over him but all he could see on the inside of his eyelids was a picture of his mother broken and bloody like he had found her one morning.

"Ianto, wake up. Your going to be late for school," his mother's Welsh accent familure and comforting. His eyes flickered open and he looked at his alarm clock. He was late, he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before. His eyes flickered up to his mothers. She was worse this morning then she had been in the last few weeks. He left eye was swollen and bruised, there was a cut right across her left cheek and a large bruise taking up all of her right. She turned and walked from the room with nothing more then a, "Hurry up, I'll have to drive you." Ianto quickly collected his school uniform and headed for his bathroom. After washing the dry blood off his arm before he pulled on his school uniform and ran back into his bedroom. He shoved his schoolbooks into his bag and walked downstairs and grabbed an apple of the bench. He walked outside and found his mother sitting in her car already and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'll see you later mam," he said gently kissing her forehead which seemed to be the only place he could kiss without hurting her.

"See you, baby," she called as he climbed out of the car and walked towards the school oval where he knew Lisa would be waiting for him just like every other day. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his bag with hers.

"How are you?" he asked her as he hugged her.

"Not to bad and you?"

"I've been better," he admitted before he drew her in for a quick kiss which was interrupted by a teacher coming around the corner and scolding them.

"So we gonna chill after school?" she asked him as he picked up both their school bags and headed towards their first classes as the bell went.

They were laying across Lisa's bed.

"So like on Saturday do you want to like go to the movies of something?" he asked her as he used his thumb to move a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"That would be awesome," she told him leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Is Steffan going to be out?"

"Yeah, he has like a business meeting, not looking forwards to him coming back though. Every time he goes away for business he has a horrible time and when he gets back he takes it out on mum. All the people he works with hate him, can' understand why," Ianto hissed and Lisa stroked the side of his face.

"Why don't you go to the police?" she asked quietly.

"Because she loves him and would never forgive me if I did," he told her as a tear made its way down the side of his face. Lisa wiped the tear away and hugged him close. She couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him so she just kissed him her fingers tracing the scars on his arm.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Chosen One

Setting: This story is set instead of 'Small Worlds'

Characters: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Steffan Vaughan, Enaid Vaughan (And maybe others if I think of them or add them in)

Pairings: Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Owen (Just for something different and a little fun)

Rating: M, for violence, sexual themes f+m and m+m, smut, coarse language, murder, self harm, (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)

Summery: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or would he loose him to the fairies?

Comments: I'm sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter up. I was in hospital, then I was swamped with assessment tasks, then I had my half yearly exams and after all that I was just really lazy but I got there… Hope you guys enjoy it. It's my birthday on Tuesday and I mad myself a promise that I would have the next chapter up by then but it doesn't look like its going to happen but I will have it up by next week end. ^_^ R+R and I'll give you a virtual cookie.

P.s Sorry if I get the Welsh wrong… I'm learning but I suck horribly…

Chapter 2:

"If you ever send us off to something like that again I will seriously…"

"Seriously what Owen? You guys are Torchwood the point of the identification I had made for you is so you can walk into scenes like that and no one will stop you," Jack stated dumbly as he walked toward the medic.

"Well obviously you didn't do a good enough job on them, Captain. We didn't get threw until you arrived and all that was left was a few charred remains and a large hole in the ground. Yell all you want but that's not going to bring back the meteor."

"I wasn't exactly the one who started this conversation now was I?" stated Jack as he looked over at the younger man who sat staring at his computer screen, arms crossed and feet on the desk next to his keyboard. "Huff all you want, it's not me who is yelling," he told the medic before he turned and walked towards his office.

"Um… Jack there another Weevil running around town," Tosh called quietly and Jack turned at the top of the stairs and headed back down.

"Thank you, Tosh. Owen get your little rat arse up out of that chair and come with me," Jack said offering him a hand up. Owen took it and Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Remember, Weevils," Tosh said bluntly.

"Yes, Tosh we know. Heard you the first time," said Owen harshly walking towards the garage. Jack heard Suzie and Tosh laughing as they left. "What are you smiling about?" demanded Owen as they climbed into the SUV.

"Nothing," Jack told him, looking out the window. The memories of the last Weevil hunt came back and he groaned quietly to himself. It took him a minute to realize where they were until Owen jumped out of the car. Jack followed slowly looking around at the scene. Owen walked over and went into the wear house, ignoring the protesting police officers. "It's all right, he's Torchwood," Jack called to the pulling out his ID and walking towards the officer stationed at the door. "Oh, it's you again," Jack said sliding past the woman and watching Owen wrestle with the Weevil.

"So I see, what are you guys doing?" she demanded trying to look past Jack.

"Nothing at all. Why would we be doing anything?" he asked her.

"Because you seem to be standing here blocking everyone else from getting in and he sounds like he's fighting a wild pigs," she said harshly.

"Yeah, pigs… Sounds about right," he mumbled glancing over his shoulder as Owen took the weevil down, spraying it in the face and sedating it. Owen pulled a bag over its head and threw the body over his shoulder, grunting under its weight. He walked towards Jack who grabbed it and moved it onto his own shoulder as his hand moved to sit against Owen's lower back. The woman took one look at the weevils boiler suit and snorted.

"Pigs that wear cloths?" she demanded.

"Yeah, it's the new in thing..." Owen told her as the two of them walked towards the SUV.

"What is Torchwood?" she demanded following them towards the SUV as they ignored her.

"As I said last time, special opps," Jack mumbled.

"Don't tell me you've got your own cheer squad now," commented Owen pulling open the boot of the SUV.

"Oh, always have. Watch out, they'll be after you as well soon," chuckled Jack as he pulled open the boot and dumped the Weevil onto the floor.

"Highly doubt that. Not with you around," commented Owen as he hung out the door, as if he was about to get in. Jack chuckled quietly.

"Look at her, she's definitely checking you out," she was looking very pissed off at this point.

"Hello, right here and I am not checking him out," she hissed as Jack as she stood in front of the passenger door.

"And now you hurt his feelings. It's okay Owen, I'll check you out later when your giving me my general health check," Jack told him, completely ignoring her and pulling open the door, bumping her out of the way. She streaked as Jack dumped himself into the seat and Owen drove away.

"She doesn't give up, does she?" asked Owen as he looked in the rear vision mirror realizing the woman was now in a police car following them.

"Dump me out on the Plass, I'll deal with it," Jack told him as they drove towards the bay. Five minutes later I climbed out of the car and walked towards the water. It as a clear day with only a slight wind. The police car pulled up and the woman got out and ran towards Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness," she called, Jack turned slightly to face her.

"That would be me," he told her with his normal smile.

"No it's not," she stated bluntly. "Captain Jack Harkness was killed in World War 2 presumably at the height of the blitz," she told him.

"Really? That can't be right because I believe I'm standing right here," Jack told her holding his arms wide before turning and walking towards the water tower.

"Then who are you?" she demanded. "Your car doesn't even exist," she hissed following him.

"I've already told you. How about we make this a far fight and you tell me who you are,"

"PC Gwen Cooper," she told him proudly. He smiled and turned to her.

"Well PC Cooper, I suggest you go back to what ever it was you were doing before we interrupted you."

"I was looking after your pig wearing cloths. I can't do that if you took it," she yelled at him. He smiled and walked around the water tower stepping onto the invisible lift and activating it with his wrist strap. She followed him, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Jack, she's still up there," Tosh called to him tiredly.

"Doesn't she ever give up?" he demanded walking over to her desk.

"Apparently not," Tosh told him, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Go home. Thanks for the help," he said gently kissing her forehead and lifting the coat from the back of her chair. She slipped her arms in. "Still not sleeping right?" he asked as she gathered her things.

"I'm getting there," she told him with a smile.

"You ever need to talk…"

"I know," she mumbled walking for the cog door. Jack watched her go, standing in the same spot for a good five minutes after she was gone.

"She's just tired," Owen's voice mumbled in his ear. "This is hard for her. Her mothers gone and she's still trying to cope," Owen told him spinning the taller man in his arms so he could look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to hire Gwen," Jack told him bluntly.

"Hu?"

"I've been thinking for a long time that we need someone else, just to relieve the stress and I mean look at what she saw, she didn't even flinch. Even if she can't cope I can retcon her but I checked everything about her and she seems like the best we can get and..." Owen kissed Jack and when the finally separated Jack gave him a confused look.

"It was to shut you up," Owen told him, moving his hand up to cup the older mans cheek. "You're the boss, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Owen told him with a kind smile.

"Your right," Jack told himself standing up straighter and causing Owen to laugh.

"Did you forget?" Owen asked him, chuckling quietly.

"No… I kinda wanted a second opinion before I went out and dragged in some stray off the street.

"Is that all we are to you? Strays?"

"Yes," Jack told him with a smile. Owen glared at him.

"Go and pick up your newest dog then," he joked pushing Jack towards the invisible lift.

* * *

Ianto walked home from school, dawdling like always. He had just reached the park when his phone went off. 'You got it wrong' by the Rasmus echoed around the park. He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Ianto, come straight home please," his mother said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Mam?"

"Just, come straight home," she said, she sounded distant and upset.

"Be' sy'n bod?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," she promised before she hung up. Ianto got worried and after shoving his phone into his pocket ran the rest of the way home. A car was parked outside the house when he got there. Ianto ran up the driveway and threw open the door.

"Mam," he called and she appeared in the lounge room doorway. He dumped his school bag of his shoulder and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. The tears that were streaming down her face soaked into his shirt. They stood there for a good five minutes before she composed herself, pulling back and taking his hand and leading him into the lounge room. A woman was sitting on the lounge with a cup of tea sitting on her palm as the other cling to the handle. Ianto recognised her immediately.

"Ianto," she sounded like she was about to burst into tears. "Lisa was in a car accident yesterday. She died in hospital earlier," Lisa's older sister told him. "I'm sorry," the tears streaked down her face.

"What?" He demanded. His mother clutched his hand harder.

"Shh, baby. Come here," she begged tugging lightly. Ianto let her pull him onto the lounge beside her.

"What do you mean? Car accident?" he demanded, his breathing rate had increased.

"Her and mum went out last night to get dinner and they never came home. Mum's still in intensive care," she explained.

"No," he shook his head.

"Calm down," whispered my mam soothingly. Ianto gently pulled his hand away before running towards his bedroom. He slid down the door until he was hugging his knees. Ripping his school jacket away from the scars he began absently scratching them like he did when he got upset.

"She can't be dead. She can't be, she just… can't," he was mumbling to himself. There were no tears, it was too painful for tears. He was gasping for air as he continued to scratch, ripping open the healing cuts and causing blood to run down his arm and drip onto the carpet.

Ianto was woken a few hours later to the cried of his mother as Steffan beat her just like every other night. He sat up, his hand was covered in blood along with his arm. Almost in a zombie like state he climbed to his feet. The tears had finally started. He crossed the room and climbed out the window with know idea where he was going. Just knowing he had to get away.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Chosen One

Setting: This story is set instead of 'Small Worlds'

Characters: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Steffan Vaughan, Enaid Vaughan (And maybe others if I think of them or add them in)

Pairings: Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Owen (Just for something different and a little fun)

Rating: M, for violence, sexual themes f+m and m+m, smut, coarse language, murder, self harm, (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)

Summery: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or would he loose him to the fairies?

Comments: Woo, I got it done. ^_^ -does victory dance- I was going to put how Jack hired Gwen but everything I tried just stumbled and fell apart so I went from here… Hope everyone likes it ^_^. R + R!! With luck the next one will be up soon. I'll try and make up for my slacking off. I will be bringing the fairies in threw the next few chapters. But anyways ENJOY!!

Chapter 3:

"Gwen, grab him," roared Jack. The boy reeled around and moved to run off but Gwen jumped on him. Dragging him to the ground and Jack moved over to help her.

"Get off me," he yelled as he kicked and threw his arms about.

"Jack," cried Gwen as he jumped to his feet, throwing her to the ground. The boys jacket was hanging of one shoulder as Jack grabbed it, the boy ran on and Jack stumbled, falling face first into the concrete.

"Go," he yelled at Gwen.

"No, stop, wait," Tosh's voice came threw the coms into their ears.

"What?" demanded Jack.

"You've got it. What ever that kid had, you've got it," she told Gwen.

"Your not making any sense," she stated.

"Check the jacket," Tosh told her. Gwen glanced up at the nearest CCTV camera before looking around and picking up the jacket, going threw the pockets. She could hear Jack taking to Owen.

"Fine. Just a broken nose," he chuckled and paused. "I'll have to start wearing helmet," he laughed. Gwen pulled out a cold metal object from the pocket and held it up for Tosh to see.

"That's it," Tosh praised.

"That's what?" Gwen asked twisting the device around in her hands. It was the shape of a crescent moon with lights that were turned off.

"No idea,' Tosh chuckled.

"Oh, that helps," Gwen passed it to Jack who was holding out his hand. Suddenly the lights went wild and the device began beeping in his hand. _The button under his finger dropped away and a bright light hurt his eyes. Jack clamped them closed and opened them when everything went dark. He looked around, he was laying in the middle of an empty street. He wanted it get up but it was if his brain wasn't attached to any of his limbs._

"_Gwen?" he called loudly. Suddenly a boy stepped out of a side street in front of him. Tears streaming down his face. He was scratching at his arm and Jack could see the blood dripping off his fingers. "Hello?" he called trying to get the boy's attention but failing. The boy walked towards him. "Hey, kid," Jack tried again but the boy walked straight past him. Suddenly everything went bright and he gasped._

"Jack," Gwen kicked the device from his hands and knelt next to Jack. "What's wrong?" she demanded. He could feel the hot tears streaming down his face.

"I… He… He was so… so sad," Jack stuttered sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Your bleeding," she told him, grabbing his hands and looking at the deep gashes across his wrist, the blood was still running down his arm even though Gwen was holding it outright. Jack lifted his hand, feeling his nose. It had been broken a few seconds ago but now it was fine, no trace of the blood that had been running down his face mere seconds before. "Lets get you back to the hub so Owen an look at it," Gwen told him as she pulled him to his feet. He walked over and grabbed the device, dropping it into the pocket of his great coat before he followed her towards the SUV.

Back at the hub after Owen had bandaged up Jack still bleeding wrist they had gathered in the board room.

"What have you got, Tosh?" asked Jack as he sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Jack," scolded Owen. "Stop scratching it," he hissed. Jack looked down and realized he was scratching at the bandage. He pulled his hand away and dumped his arms on the table.

"It's from Arcateen 5," Tosh told them. "It's used to view snippets of a possible future. They use it to check for assassination attempts on their leaders," she explained placing it in front of them. "It takes someone extremely skilled to use on," she said looking over at Jack.

"What, so what I saw, that boy, that hasn't happened yet?" Jack asked.

"No," she told him. He leaned back in his chair and began scratching absent mindedly at his wrist again. "The only thing is every time the future changes you will see it. Every time he makes a major new decision you will know," she told him. "What you saw is what his mind had decided," Tosh told him.

"When will it stop?" Jack asked.

"When that event has passed. Is there any way of telling when it was?" she asked. "Anything you can remember?"

"Not really. It was a dark street," Jack closed his eyes, trying to remember if there was anything important. "He was wearing a watch," Jack shook his head. "But nothing to indicate a date," he explained. _Suddenly a bright light filled his vision. Jack was sitting in a bus shelter. No one was around except for the boy who was not standing in front of him. Jack couldn't see his face but he could smell the blood running down the boy's arm, exactly like the first time. The sadness washed threw him. The empty feeling, like there was nothing left, no point to go on. Everything suddenly clicked in Jack's mind when he watched a car come speeding down the street. "No," he willed his body to move. "No!" he yelled loudly. The boy stepped away from the curve, straight in front of the shiny red convertible. With a loud bang the body went flying. The horn went off screaming in his ears._

"Jack," someone was shaking his shoulders. "Jack," he opened his eyes and looked up into Owen's beautiful brown eyes.

"He's… He's going to kill himself," Jack gasped throwing his hands over his face. "There's nothing left, she's gone, everything… It's just pain. It just hurts," Jack cried. His hands muffling the noises he was making.

"There's only one down side to the device. Your life is connected to his," Toshiko explained.

Jack sat on the roof top. It had taken him only five minutes to get here. The boy should be here in another five if he stuck with this. His face was in his hands and he could feel the blood dripping off his fingers, onto the concrete of the roof. He turned when he heard a noise on the stairs. The boy that had been haunting his dreams for the last five days stood in front of him. Tears streaming down his face. This is what Jack was here for.

* * *

Have you ever had felt like someone was behind you in a or like someone has walked over your grave. That's how Ianto had been feeling for a week before. Like every time he was alone there was someone there with him. Sitting in his room listening to music he expected to turn and find someone standing in his doorway. He had caught a glimpse of a man one. Out of the corner of his eye. He had been wearing a huge heavy looking coat but when he turned there was no one there. Right now, as Ianto climbed the stairs towards the roof of the building it was the furthest thing from his mind. He was scratching at his arm, he could feel the warm blood running down his hands and dripping off his fingers. He finally reached the roof, stepping out of the staircase and walked towards the edge. It took him a second to realize he was not alone. There was a man standing across from him. He was wearing a huge military great coat.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto demanded, standing tall and whipping the tears out of his eyes, smearing blood across his cheeks.

"I could ask you the same question," the man said walking towards Ianto. He took a few steps back. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," the man explained.

"I don't care what your name is," hissed Ianto.

"No I suppose you don't. What happened to your arm?" Jack asked moving closer.

"None of your fucking business, that's what," Ianto growled backing towards the staircase. "What happened to yours?"

"I have no idea, that's why I was asking you," Jack stated.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ianto demanded. The door behind him swung closed. Ianto turned and tried to turn the doorknob. It was lock. He was locked on the roof of a building with a mad man.

"Ianto, I'm here to help," Jack explained.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Well, lets see. I found an alien device that showed me the future, of your future to be more exact for I have spent the last week dreaming about you," Jack sounded excited.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Ianto demanded.

"I don't know why, Ianto, but I have spent the last week watching you die over and over and over again. So many different ways, you have a very graphic mind. I feel your pain. I don't know what has happened to you but I wake up every night, screaming in pain and spend hours crying for you," Jack explained. "Why are you trying to do this? Why do you want to jump?" Jack asked turning and looking out over Cardiff, dropping his gaze over the side of the building so he could see the concrete below. Ianto slid down the door, hugging his knees as he scratched at his arm, ripping it open further and further. Jack glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me because I know your just going to run of and kill yourself some other way and I'm really not in the mood to die," Jack explained walking over and sitting against the wall a few meters from Ianto.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked him

"Well, apparently my life if linked to yours, when you die, I die," Jack told him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ianto stated bluntly.

"To you," Jack mumbled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ianto's mind working a mile a minute. Jack wasn't going to let him leave until he explained himself so he thought t best just to get it over with. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack beat him to it. "Can you please stop that," Jack asked motioning to Ianto's wrist, Jack lifted his wrist to show Ianto the ripped skin across the older mans wrist. Ianto pulled his hand away and looked at the exact same scares across his wrist, identical.

"My god, your serious," gasped Ianto. Jack smiled.

"Here," Jack took Ianto's hand, holding his out so the boy could see both before he slip the blade of a small knife across his palm. Jack's skin slit as the blade slid threw the Ianto's skin.

"You are serious," Ianto breathed running his finger over the cut on Jack's hand.

"Yes, that's what I said," Jack sighed. "You are keeping me alive," Jack told him. "It's only until ten though, then we go back to normal," Jack explained. "So you can understand why I'm here to help," Jack told him.

"Because your keeping yourself alive," Ianto mumbled.

"No, trust me it wouldn't make a difference. It's because I know what your going threw. The emptiness, the pain. I get it. I just don't know why," Jack explained.

"My girlfriend. Adults keep going on about how I'm to young to feel love, to young to understand but I do, I love her," Ianto explained. "She is everything. The reason I'm still here. I would do anything for her for her," Ianto said looking over at the older man. "A week ago I got home from school. Her sister was sitting in my house. The night before Lisa and her mother had been in a car crash," Ianto looked over at Jack. His eyes were void of life, they looked so much older then they should, like Jack's. Ianto had seen to much in his few years of life, to much pain. Jack could see this.

"Lisa," Jack whispered.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. I love her, I really do," Ianto explained.

"I know you do," Jack told him, inching closer and wrapping his arm around Ianto as he shivered because of the cold wind, blowing across the roof top. Ianto didn't even seem to notice. "What about your mother? I think I saw her a few times," Jack explained. Ianto looked up into his amazing blue eyes.

"Steffan beats her. Lisa was the only person that knew. She told me I should go to the police, get help before something worse happened but I can't. He makes her happy and I can't take that from her. She disserves so much better but… but I can't… I can't help her," Ianto ended in a whisper, the tears began again.

"She needs you Ianto, she really does. Even if you can't stop him you can be there to pick her up when she falls, be the support she needs so she can carry on. Let her be that for you as well. Come on, let's go for a walk or something. I'm going to give you my number and a place where you can always find me okay. You ever need help or just to talk you cal me, okay," Jack told him slipping a piece of paper into Ianto's pocket as they walked down the stairs towards Cardiff.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Chosen One

Setting: This story is set instead of 'Small Worlds'

Characters: Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, Steffan Vaughan, Enaid Vaughan (And maybe others if I think of them or add them in)

Pairings: Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Owen (Just for something different and a little fun)

Rating: M, for violence, sexual themes f+m and m+m, smut, coarse language, murder, self harm, (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!)

Summery: What if Ianto was 10 years younger and what if he was a chosen one? Would Jack be able to save this poor, misunderstood child or would he loose him to the fairies?

Comments: I told you they were coming… Not much in this chapter but I'm finally getting on topic. I had to bring Estelle into it. I just love her and Jack so much and she needed to be involved to here's my take on it… Enjoy. I wanted one up for my birthday so here it is… I GOT THERE!! Trying to make up for my slackness. I have finished all my assessment tasks that are due so I can focus on this story ^_^. Fairies are in the next chapter, promise. -crosses heart-

Chapter 3:

Jack walked threw the cog door and looked over at his team. Tosh and Suzie had fallen asleep on each other and Gwen was asleep on the floor beside the couch. Owen was passing around the bottom floor of the hub.

"Jack," he cried running towards him. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man who pushed his face into Jack's neck. "You weren't actually worried about me, were you Owen?" chuckled Jack, pushing Owen back so he could look into the younger mans brown eyes.

"Of corse not," Owen laughed, leaning up and catching Jack in a fiery kiss. "I promised I'd wake the girls when you got back," Owen told him, taking Jack's hand and leaning him towards the other three Torchwood members. Jack sat on the lounge and pulled Toshiko towards him as Owen knelt next to Gwen.

"Hey, good morning," Jack cooed, rubbing his hand over her cheek as she stirred and looked up at him.

"Jack?" she asked, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers.

"Yeah, may I suggest a coffee?" he asked as he heard Gwen moan and starch.

"I'll go and get some Starbucks in a minute,' Owen promised as he moved, gently shaking Suzie's shoulder. She growled and rolled over, falling off the edge of the lounge onto Gwen.

"Hey," chuckled Suzie as Gwen glared at her.

"Jack, " Gwen cried with delight as she looked up at him. Toshiko went back to sleep on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

"Did you save Ianto?" she asked conversationally.

"I don't think anything can save that boy, I merely postponed it," Jack said sadly. "Come on, you girls go home. Get some rest. I'll call you if I need you. You too Owen," he said avoiding eye contact with all of them. They slowly climbed to their feet and left. Jack made his way to his office. As he sat down at his huge wooden desk he noticed something, sitting on top of the piles and piles of unfinished paperwork was a single rose petal. He picked it up and brought it close to his face, examining it. He hadn't realized how long he had been there until the was a knock on the door and Owen walked in, carrying two cups of coffee. Jack looked up with a confused and worried expression.

"What's wrong?" demanded Owen as he walked towards Jack, sitting on the edge of the desk in front of Jack.

"Give me a minute," he mumbled reaching across and grabbing his phone. Pushing two buttons he held it to his ear as Owen watched, his leg sitting on the edge of Jack's chair. "Hey, sweetheart. It's Jack," he told the person at the other end of the phone. There was a pause. "Yeah, I know it's been ages. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch," he chuckled. "I'm sure you look beautiful as always," he told them. Owen could hear the mumbled voice of a woman on the other end. "I'll come by and pick you up in an hour, okay?" he chuckled again. "All right, see you then," he hung up and looked up at Owen, dropping the rose petal into his hand. "Were going to lunch," he smiled and climbed to his feet, pulling Owen against him. Owen could see the distant look that had invaded Jack's beautiful blue eyes.

"What's this for?" he asked holding it up so they could both look at it.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out," Jack told him.

"Jack," cried the elderly woman with delight as she pushed open her front door.

"Estelle," he wrapped his arms around her as Owen stood behind him. "It's been to long," he told her after giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She hit his shoulder gently.

"You never stop by," she complained.

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy. I promise I'll take you out more," he told her as he took her hand, pulling the front door closed and leading her towards the SUV. "By the way, Estelle this is Owen. Owen, Estelle," he told them.

"Nice to meet you," Owen told her with a smile, enjoying the lights that lit Jack's eyes every time they looked at each other. "I'm going to drive," he glared at Jack. Jack opened his mouth to complain. "I would actually like to get to know this beautiful young woman before you kill us all in a car crash," Owen chuckled and Estelle looked up at him.

"He still can't drive?" she shook her head as Jack helped her into the front seat of the car. "Didn't your father ever teach you to drive?" she demanded. Jack laughed before he shut the door and climbed in behind her, sitting a hand on her shoulder.

"So how do you two know each other?" Owen asked as he pulled out onto the empty street.

"Well, I knew his father back in the war. Amazing man he was, you look just like him," Estelle told Jack as she patted his hand. "But he died in the war. A few years back this young man turned up on my doorstep," she chuckled.

"He had told me so many stories about you two. He really did love you," Jack told her with a sad smile.

"And I him. Shame the war took him. He was so young," she admitted.

"So Estelle. How are your fairies going?" Jack asked suddenly. Owen was glad for the change in direction. She chuckled.

"Actually I took some new photos just last week. There were out in the woods," Estelle explained. Jack suddenly went very quiet.

"What's going on?" demanded Owen as he followed Jack down he dark alley way.

"Jack, next on your left," Tosh told him threw their coms. Gwen followed along quietly. Jack walked around the corner and was suddenly pressed against the cold, damp wall.

"I swear Harkness, if you don't start talking…"

"You will what, Owen? Tie me up? Interrogate me? Throw me around a bit until I break?" Jack grinned. "Actually that sounds like fun," Jack suddenly switched their places, grinding against Owen as he struggled trying to get away from the older man.

"Jack," Gwen said in a tiny voice. He had completely forgotten she was there. "Jack," she said more urgently, then another voice joined hers.

"Jack," it called quietly and Jack recognized it straight away. "I knew it was you. I heard your voice. It's good to see you," Ianto told him as Jack turned to look at the boy. His cloths were soaked in the blood running from a head wound. His cloths were ripped open , revealing this bruised and blood smeared body below. "It's good to see you," he said again before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. His head making a large cracking sound as it hit the road.

"Owen. Get over here," Jack yelled lunging himself away from the younger man and running towards Ianto.

* * *

Ianto sat in his room staring at the wall across from him. He had sat like this since Captain Jack had dropped him home the night before. He tore at the edges of the paper the man had given him last night with a single phone number on it that was now scrawled al over the back of his door and along the wall. Below he heard skin connect with skin and his rage boiled.

"It's your fault. You should keep a closer eye on the basted," Stefan's voice rang threw the house before he slapped Ianto's mother again. Without realizing what he was doing he climbed to his feet and headed towards the lounge room. He took in the sight before him. His mother was sitting on the floor in front of the lounge, her legs out at odd angles telling Ianto she had fallen, she was clutching her bloody lip and cheek with both hands as she looked up desperately at the monster who was standing over her, bringing his hand back to strike her again.

"Leave her alone," Ianto said quietly, not sure if Stefan had hear him. It was obvious he had when he stood up, turning to face Ianto.

"What did you say?" he demanded. His mother looked up at him as well, her eyes full of fear.

"I said leave her alone. She had noting to do with this. I was the one who snuck out," Ianto told him. In three long strides Stefan was standing in front of Ianto. They were almost the same height but Stefan was a little taller. "You have no right to do this to her. She loves you and all you fucking do it treat her like shit," Ianto snarled at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," roared Stefan.

Ianto didn't remember much after that. He found himself wandering down the street. He was freezing cold and something was running down his forehead. He briefly remember Stefan picking up a TV remote and throwing it at him as well as beating him with a large hard cover book he had left on the table in the lounge room a few days ago. He had no idea where he was heading but he seamed to be wandering in the direction of the building he had been on the night before. There was a shout from a near by alley way.

"Interrogate me? Throw me around a bit until I break?" the end of the question had a teasing tone and Ianto recognized it. He stumbled into the alley way and looked over at a woman. She looked at him confused before recognition flickered into her eyes.

"Jack," she said quietly not looking away from me. Ianto broke eye contact and looked up at Jack, pressing another man against the wall. From the way he was standing Ianto could tell it was playful. "Jack," the woman said again turning towards the others.

"Jack," Ianto said taking a step forwards but he felt my foot falter, he stumbled sideways as the blackness began to invade his vision. Jack looked up then, meeting the amazing blue eyes of the teenager. "I knew it was you. I heard your voice," he drawled, his words mixing together in his ears. "It's good to see you," he smiled. "It's good to see you," he said again not remembering if he had said it already before the darkness took his vision completely.

"Jack, he'll wake up when he's ready," Ianto recognized the mans voice as the other man in the alley way. He sounded irritated. "Why didn't you take Gwen and Toshiko to lunch or something?" Owen snapped.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled and he felt a hand run threw his hair. Ianto groaned and pushed against it. His mother used to do the same thing when he was younger, soothing him after a nightmare or patching him up after a nasty fall, it was usually followed by a gentle kiss on the for head. Lisa had raised it soothed him and had taken to running her hand threw his hair when ever he turned up at her house, wrist's bleeding and tears soaking his face.

"Ianto?" asked Jack's voice softly.

"Lisa?" he asked forcing open his eyes as his body moved to sit up.

"No you don't," the other man said as he put a hand on Ianto's chest to hold him in place. He looked around at the white room, tiles and medical readings displayed over one wall. Jack was sitting on his left and Owen was standing on his right.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked him.

"Horrible, my head hurts," Ianto complained.

"As it should. Besides the gash across your head you have concussion and a crack threw your skull," the other man told him. "You also have a cracked rib, broken arm and major bruising… Well I guess it would be easier to tell you where your not bruised," he said sadly.

"And you are?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor Owen Harper," he told him.

"What happened, Ianto?" Jack asked as his fingers continued to play with Ianto's hair. Ianto took a deep breath.

"I don't really remember. I heard Stefan and Mam fighting and I was just so sick of it. So annoyed so I went out to confront him. All I really remember is Mam on the floor in front of the lounge with a split lip when I walked in then about a five minute space where Stefan was beating me with my book and then…" Ianto trailed off in sobs. Ignoring Owen's complained he pushed up, sitting on the cold metal table and putting his hands over his face. The pain didn't bother him that much, sure it hurt but Ianto knew he deserved it. For not being able to save Lisa, no being able to protect his mother, not being good enough for his father or for Stefan.

"Shh," he felt a arm wrap around him as Jack sat on the edge of the table, pulling Ianto against his chest. He didn't know what it was but something just drew him towards Ianto. The heavenly smell that was unlike anything else, the bright blue eyes that caused you to all but drown in the sadness and pain hidden below the surface or maybe it was something else, the connection they had might have been more then Toshiko realized. Whatever it was Jack felt the need to protect him, remove the weight of the world from his shoulders and take away all the pain that was causing him to fall into the arms of a complete stranger in search of comfort. "Calm down," Jack whispered against his hair.

They were walking along the waterfront, just Ianto and Jack.

"We have contacted the police. Stefan was taken into custody last night. Your mother called them," Jack told him. Ianto stayed quiet as they walked towards the road. His mothers car was parked waiting for him.

"Thanks for all your help, Captain," Ianto mumbled quietly, his forehead wrinkled as if he was trying to think of something important that was right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite get there.

"Just remember, anytime you need me, just call," Jack told him passing Ianto a piece of paper. Without thinking Ianto told him the numbers witting on the paper without looking at it. Jack glanced at him before he walked towards his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and when Ianto turned back around to asked Jack something he was gone. His eyes washed over the water tower a few meters away.

"Thank you," he whispered before he climbed into the car.


End file.
